1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of infrared-to-visible image converters; in particular, those converters using a column of infrared detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various detector systems exist for producing visible images of infrared scenes. These systems include both thermal detectors and quantum detectors. In the cases of discrete detectors, small detectors (with respect to visible image size) may be used in some scanning arrangment. For example, a column of detectors may be used with a scanning mirror or the like to scan an infrared scene and to produce signals therefrom. In order to present an image to an observer, the signals from the detector column are fed to an LED column. The light from the LEDs is reflected from the rear of the scanning mirror through an eyepiece to the observer's eye. This scheme requires good alignment between the mirror and the eyepiece and has problems with image quality and distortion. The correction of these problems requires moving eyepiece compensating elements; these elements in turn have problems of synchronization with the mirror. In order to provide remote viewing, this exemplary system requires a television camera synchronized to the mirror scanning rate.